Stolen
by Hotaru's Scythe
Summary: Engaged to another, will Serenity let her heart win or will her duty come first? Oneshot.


_A bit of an AU, because if I remember right, in manga, Endymion and Serenity didn't met until they were adults. Plus I gave the the Senshi Silver Millennium names because I find it ridiculous that they were called Princess Ami and Princess Rei back then as well. Hopefully I made that part easy to follow who is who._

* * *

He wasn't a bad man, of that she was nearly certain, though their encounters had been brief at best. He wasn't exactly kind, however, but he wasn't bad for certain. He seemed level-headed and determined and most of all devoted already to his future Queen.

There are worse men to be betrothed too, she thinks, and she knows this is true, yet it does little to comfort her as her mind wanders to another.

"To think," the Venusian Princess, Liara, doted upon her as she brushed the Moon Princess' long, silken hair, "In only two moons time you'll be married!"

The Princess of Mercury, Astrid, smiled kindly at the pair of blonde. "To a Duke, nonetheless."

"A handsome Duke," Liliah, Princess of Jupiter added with a nod of approval.

The Martian Princess, Arista, was the only one to remain silent among the group of friends.

"I am lucky," Princess Serenity said with a gentle smile that didn't quiet reach her eyes.

No one seemed to notice. No one except Arista, that was.

* * *

"I cannot keep doing this," Sailor Mars, Arista, Princess of Mars, she was known by many names said heatedly as she pulled the Princess down the dark corridor. Her touch wasn't gentle, and Princess Serenity was sure it would leave a mark in the morning from such rough treatment.

Arista, at the moment, however, with anger at herself and at the Moon Princess, didn't care if she bruised the _delicate _lily white Princess of the Moon.

"You are angry," Serenity's voice was low in fear of waking up anyone in the Palace. She noted gravely they had just passed her mother's chamber. "At me?"

"Yes," Arista said without hesitation. "But at myself too, for not being able to say no to you."

"I just wish to see a friend, Arista," she sees Mars sneer disapprovingly.

They teleporeted unseen and unnoticed by all those who slumbered in the Moon Palace and were even able to slip past most of the guards that stood watch in the glorious Earth Kingdom castle. Well, nearly all of them.

"Jadeite," Arista nodded in bitter acknowledgement. The general returned the curt nod before showing Serenity to a nearby room. The Moon Princess gave the man a small smile before shutting the door behind her, leaving the two protectors to stand watch and guard secrets.

"She better hurry up," Arista said under her breath. She _so _hated to be around Jadeite. He always said the most idiotic things and infuriating things and was just so -

"Don't think too hard, Martian, you might pass out."

* * *

"You didn't have to come," Prince Endymion spoke honestly to the secret object of his affection as he rose to greet her as she entered the lavish room.

"I know," Serenity acknowledged. "But I wanted to. We've been friends for so long - best friends, I thought it only fitting I see you to tell you the news, Endymion."

Ignoring the 'news' part, "Best friends?" the prince said, almost teasingly, "I would have thought for sure that title would be held by one of your senshi. Mars, perhaps?"

Blushing slightly, "Arista and I are friends, good friends, best friends, but what you and I have is different. It always has been since we were children, you know this." _It must be different for me to risk so much to continue to come and see you,_ she thinks.

"How so is it different?"

Serenity didn't think it was possible for her to blush any deeper yet she managed.

Refusing to answer his question she got her mind back on the task at hand. Leaning up against the wall in a very unlady like fashion, "I have something to tell you, Endymion," her face had grown almost stern with resolve. She would get through this. She would. She would. She wou -

"Yes, I know," he didn't bother looking up. The marble floor suddenly seemed very interesting the crowned Prince of Earth.

"You...know?" Serenity repeated dumbfounded. "How do you - "

"You aren't the only one with ears throughout the galaxy, Serenity."

"Ah...yes," she recovered quickly, "Well, I thought I should tell you. Due to our Planet's recent hostility among one another I'm afraid I know you cannot attend the ceremony but the offer still stands because you are my dearest - "

"Do you love him?" his voice cuts through her well prepared speech and leaves her breathless for a moment.

Regaining herself fairly quickly, well, as quickly as possible, "I barely know him." Her voice is hardly above a whisper.

"I didn't ask you that. Do you want to marry him?" the Prince retorted. His eyes blue eyes hard and boring into her, searching her for something.

"My mother wants - "

"I don't care what the _Queen _wants," Endymion cut in, rather rudely, if she were to think about it. And she really didn't like the way he said _Queen_ in a belittle fashion.

Forgetting her conflicting feelings for a moment, "What is that supposed to mean?" she countered. Her eyes narrowing. "Why did you speak of my mother with such contempt in your voice? She has been nothing but kind to you, Endymion, since you were but a boy."

"Is this before or after she put embargo on my Kingdom?"

Serenity felt her temper rise more and more with each second. She removed herself from her relaxed position leaning up against the wall and walked closer the the _Golden Prince_. True, she was no warrior, she was no Senshi, but after being with Arista for so long, some of her fiery ways had rubbed off on her. "Her grudge is with your father and your people, not you."

"I am my father! I am my people!" Endymion said, probably more loudly than he met to, because he seemed to regret it the moment the Princess flinched. "Serenity - "

"Coming here was a mistake, clearly," Serenity cut him off with a raised hand. With that the Moon Princess seemed _almost _content to leave the Prince to wallow in his own self pity.

If only he hadn't opened his mouth again.

"It's not the biggest you'll make in your life."

Turning on him once again, "What does that mean?"

Endymion shrugged, casually almost. "I mean exactly what I said. That coming here will rank low on your list of mistakes by the time you marry Prince Charming."

"He's isn't a bad man," she scolded.

"He's manipulative," he fired back.

"He's determined."

"He's arrogant."

"He's devoted."

"He's _obsessive_."

"And why do you _care_?" Serenity hissed.

"Because, believe it or not, I care about you." The Prince responded, his chilly demure still there despite his warm words. He wasn't about to let this go and neither was she, though her resolve did lessen a bit. The direction this conversation was steering was slowly making her feel uneasy.

Trying to take back control of the conversation. "You don't need to worry about me. Mother - "

"Queen Serenity would have you married off to become some brood mare to produce future heirs only so her Kingdom can stay on high."

Serenity frowned, refusing to acknowledge any truth in this statement "Don't speak as if you know my mother better than I." Pausing, "She loves me."

"But she loves her Kingdom as well."

"As should any monarch," Serenity raised her chin high, trying her best to put off a regal air. "Can you say differently, that when you are are King of Earth that you won't marry your daughter off to the best match for the prosperity of your Kingdom?"

"Yes, I can say differently," he says, and for some reason she knows he is telling the truth. Serenity suddenly feels envy for that unborn daughter of his. And for the woman to bear her.

Still, realizing they were getting nowhere fast, "Then you will have a very lucky daughter one day," she says as she reaches out to open the door and tell Mars she was ready to return home, but he is on her in an instant and in between herself and the large door.

"Endymion. Move." She speaks as sternly as she can manage but she does not look at him because she knows if she does certain feelings will arise that she had so far been keeping in very, _very_ close check rather successfully.

"Why?" he asks, almost like a child. He is nearly pouting much like one as well. If she weren't in such a sour, and vulnerable mood she may have laughed.

"Because you are in my way," she says never once looking up at him. "And you are making me uncomfortable."

"Why am I making you uncomfortable?" he careens his head lower so that she can feel his breath on her neck. She suppresses a shiver that threatens to shake her from her very core.

When she doesn't respond, he continues, his voice low and knowing. "You don't have to marry him."

"Don't," she pathetically pleads, her eyes now locked on his boots.

"You don't."

"I have to," she says with a sigh evident in her voice. Only now beginning to admit a feeling she knew she felt since she was but a small child, back when their Kingdoms were at peace. "A princess always listens to her queen." Serenity recites dutifully like a good daughter.

Endymion moves away from her. No longer is he hovering over her and she is both relieved and saddened by the loss of his warmth so very close to her, closer than he has been in years. "That is true," he agrees, and for some reason Serenity feels tears well in her eyes, threatening to spill forth.

She nods, solemnly, resigning herself to her written fate.

"But," he continues on unexpectedly, "A _Queen _needn't listen to another Queen."

Serenity's breath stilled in her lungs. She stopped thinking along with breathing. When her mind finally started back up again what seemed years later, "A Queen?" is all she can manage to say.

"My Queen."

"I...we...can't." Serenity shakes her head. "We can't do this. We can't fall in love, Endymion. Don't ask this of me. We can't."

"Perhaps its already too late..."

And Serenity knew truer words had never been spoken. For once in her life, she didn't think of her mother. She didn't think of her role as Princess. She thought of herself as Serenity, the normal girl with normal feelings and a normal desire.

When he kissed her for the first time she returned the kiss and took the initiative to deepen the already passionate kiss.

She felt as if she were falling, and she'd never had been happier.

* * *

"You are flushed." Mars noted knowingly as she glared at the Princess. She was leading the two of them through the Moon Garden, back towards the Princess' chamber. "Still."

"Yes, well, Earth atmosphere and all." Serenity lied.

And Arista, hating to be lied to, stopped in her tracks, and turned to face Serenity. Her purple eyes full of anger yet they held a smidgen of concern laced in them as well, "Don't do anything stupid, Serenity. You have a future. **Here**! Don't throw it away for a false dream. Do you think you are special? Do you think out of all of us you get a miracle romance? No! That's just not how things work."

Arista, Mars, her best friend, always did bring reality crashing down around her. Brushing her blonde locks behind her ear with a delicate hand she let out a sigh. Part of her agreed with Arista, but another part, a stronger part knew that she was wrong. Serenity had waited too long, denied herself too long, to give up on whatever it was wonderful that she had found with Endymion.

"I -"

"Just be quiet." Arista silenced her effectively and grabbed her other hand and led her through the gardens. Her fingers laced her wrist painfully so. They did not speak again until they were at Serenity's door.

With ease Mars opened the grand doors making sure they made not a squeak before waiting to see Serenity inside.

"Oh, and Serenity," she said before the door shut.

"Yes?"

Grabbing the Princess' left hand, "You...have a beautiful band on your finger, but best not wear it out tomorrow or your mother will be asking questions."

"Arista...please do not - "

"Of course I won't." Arista looked affronted at the accusation that was left unsaid. "No matter what you do, or how many mistakes you choose to make with your life I will be there Serenity, until the bitter end."

"You always were my favorite." Serenity smiled genuinely at the raven haired girl who rolled her eyes in return. "Tomorrow, under the watchful eye of the Goddess Selene, will you take me to wed him so that our marriage can be realized before the goddess herself and an Elysion priest?"

Mars hesitates for a moment, but soon nods causing Serenity to beam up at her. Kissing her friend on the cheek, "Thank you, Arista."

* * *

Okay, yeah, there is my attempt at writing legacyofsp00kiness' prompt. Good? Bad? God awful? Let me know please. May write a single second part, because, well, I have other ideas. I dunno yet.


End file.
